Regresando a Casa
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: Karin no conoce el camino a casa, Sakura esta alli para mostrarselo. SasuSaku, etc.


El hospital está limpio, bien iluminado, las paredes son tan blancas, y Karin no confía en nadie.

En su defensa, es una ex-kunoichi. En su defensa, ha atacado a Konoha. En su defensa, ha sido traspasada por la espada más filosa del mundo en las manos del muchacho más frio del mundo que _ya no tenía su corazón en sus manos. _

Ellos no la detienen, estos shinobis de Konoha. Es extraño y ella se siente sospechosa. En vez de eso, le asignan un cuarto en el hospital bastante cómodo, una pequeña cama un poco dura, pero un alivio de estar durmiendo tantas noches en el pasto bajo las estrellas, con las piedras encajándosele en la espalda y la ansiedad apretando su corazón porque no sabe a dónde va. Las sabanas están limpias y huelen frescas, algo delgadas para su gusto pero ella sabe bien que no está en una posición para quejarse.

Raro que sea, pero eso es todo lo que tiene ganas de hacer. Quejarse. Tal vez hasta gritar.

Los doctores aquí la arreglaron muy bien. Ella supone que debe darles las gracias a la mujer con el pelo rosa, la antigua compañera de Sasuke-kun (no, estúpida, no es Sasuke-kun, nunca fue Sasuke-kun). Ella sano el achicharrado hueco a la mitad de su pecho y lo había hecho entre lágrimas que Karin reconocía: las lágrimas de una chica que llora cuando el chico a quien ama está demasiado lejos para saber que está perdido.

Karin tocó su pecho cautelosamente, había una pequeña cicatriz rosa allí que esperaba desaparecería un dia. No necesita evidencia física de que Sasuke-kun literalmente le arrebato el corazón del pecho, o que por lo menos hizo lo mejor que pudo. La memoria de su piel quemando, el hecho de sentir sus órganos incinerándose dentro de ella, el olor de su propia carne quemada, todo eso amenaza con ahogar a Karin y ella no sabe porque la mantienen viva.

Alguien toca la puerta. Dos toques, suaves y sin autoridad, y el que toca no espera a que le den permiso. Karin no sabe si debería sentirse ofendida, porqué no es como si pudiera gritarle a los shinobis de Konoha en Konoha, pero tampoco entiende el punto de tocar si ni siquiera vas a esperar a que te den permiso de entrar, y eso la distrae tanto que es hasta que oye la voz del visitante que se da cuenta que no está sola en este cuarto tan blanco.

-Hola Karin-san.

Karin mira a través de sus lentes que estaban rotos cuando llego a Konoha pero que fueron reparados durante su estadía en el hospital y ve a la muchacha con el pelo rosa. Se da cuenta que le debe la vida a esta mujer, pero aun así. Ella es una mujer, y si de eso se trata, ella es muy, muy bonita. Femenina, con facciones suaves y una sonrisa amigable. Y a Karin no le agradan las mujeres como ella, especialmente las que son bonitas porque Karin es competitiva y no tiene mucha autoestima. Así que se retrae, y no le regresa el saludo a la mujer de pelo rosa.

A ella no parece molestarle y Karin vagamente piensa en porque debería importarle si la ofende. Y después la mujer con el pelo rosa se presenta.

-Mi nombre es Sakura. Yo te sane antes y seré tu medico de terapia. Es un placer conocerte.

Sakura le ofrece su mano a Karin con una dulce sonrisa que no llega hasta sus ojos, pero Karin ve que no es porque no lo esté intentando. Ella la estudia cautelosa, como un ratón atrapado, y no acepta la mano de Sakura, pero Sakura no se ve molesta para nada. Lo que hace que a ella tampoco sienta nada, y Karin se maravilla de esta muchacha.

Y aunque Karin se está recuperando y su chakra está en niveles bajos y no está intentando usarlo, puede fácilmente leer el chakra de Sakura, y para su sorpresa, es cálido y brillante y apacible como el de todos los demás en Konoha. Después de tantos meses viajando con Suigetsu, cuyo chakra pulsaba violentamente, y el de Juugo que siempre estaba fuera de control, y el de Sas-_Uchiha,_ cuyo chakra era una abrumadora tormenta constante de agresión, era raro y te dejaba encantadoramente cómodo el estar rodeado de tantos chakras dóciles. Todos eran amables, aun sus interrogadores. Aun los shinobi guardias que estaban fuera del cuarto, el cuarto de un peligroso ex-ninja.

Aun esta mujer que le salvo la vida y que tenía la energía para sonreír, aún cuando ama al muchacho que Karin amaba. _Amaba, _piensa ella, dura y determinada, porque no hay manera en que jamás lo perdone por su traición.

Aun ahora, hace apenas dos semanas atrás, hubieran sido archí-enemigas, competidoras por el corazón que ahora Karin estaba convencida Sasuke Uchiha no tenia.

Pero el chakra de Sakura permanece calmado, para nada hostil, ni sospechoso. Ella revisa el pecho de Karin de manera profesional antes de dirigirse hacia el lavabo para lavarse las manos. Karin observa mientras la pequeña doctora le da la espalada y se talla los dedos, y las palmas de las manos hasta las muñecas, con el agua tan caliente que le salía humo. Sakura le da la espalda a Karin y al parecer confía en que no la atacara, y de nuevo Karin está sorprendida.

Que será vivir en Konoha? Donde los movimientos son guiados por la compasión, no el miedo, donde los motivos malvados son dejados a los villanos ex-ninjas y todos confían todos aman y todos sonríen aun cuando están tristes?

Ella nunca ha conocido una vida así. Parte de ella rechaza la idea como elegante, de fantasía, _de ficción,_ porque el romance es para los cuentos y no existe nada como un final feliz.

Pero la otra parte de ella desesperadamente quiere creer que los finales felices son más que solo historias que aun no tienen final.

Sakura se seca las manos con una toalla de papel antes de poner el estetoscopio en sus oídos y acercarse a Karin lenta y deliberadamente, como para no asustarla o ponerla nerviosa. Karin se pregunta porque está siendo tratada con tanta delicadeza cuando el protocolo demanda que ella, junto con sus compañeros traidores, sean arrestados, interrogados, y ejecutados porque son los villanos, no importa que tanto Karin deseo nunca ser el villano, no importa cuánto parezca que el mundo quiere hacerla uno.

En vez de eso, está siendo casi mimada. Tratada con respeto y amabilidad al punto de que casi es absurdo. Ella no protesta cuando Sakura pone el estetoscopio con cautela en su pecho y le pide, en una dulce voz, que por favor respire profundo.

Karin obedeció, sin quitar sus ojos de Sakura y sintiéndose inferior y no adecuada en comparación. Allí estaba una muchacha de su edad, quien era bonita e inteligente y muy amable, alguien que era todo lo que Karin cree que pudo haber sido si su vida no hubiera sido una caótica seria de infortunios y errores. Sakura ayuda a las personas. Sakura sana a las personas. Sakura la sano y está intentando ayudarla ahora y quien es Karin para desdeñarla.

-Tus pulmones suenan bien,- Sakura le informa después de unos minutos, y Karin asiente con la cabeza, rígida. No está acostumbrada a hacer plática con mujeres. Después de tanto tiempo atacando a cualquier mujer que apenas si viera a Sasuke, se da cuenta que ha olvidado como socializar con cualquiera que no sea sus compañeros de equipo. Se pregunta si es normal y también si Sakura se da cuenta.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría revisar tu pecho y ver cómo va progresando está bien? hay alguna rigidez, o dolor?

Karin no protesta cuando Sakura abre su bata de hospital para examinar la herida que Sasuke dejo.

-Un poco,- murmura, y Sakura asiente con la cabeza antes de que sus pequeñas manos, limpias y sin sangre y _yo quisiera tener manos como las de ella, manos que sanan, que ayudan, que no pueden matar a Sasuke,_ se dirijan hacia la pequeña cicatriz en el pecho de Karin. Chakra color verde menta nace de sus manos y Karin no se aleja de él porque es el chakra mas cálido, brillante, y suave que ella jamás ha visto. No la encandila como el de Sasuke y no arde como el del niño Uzumaki. Este brilla por sí solo, de una manera más dulce y suave, y Karin ama el chakra de Sakura.

Es fresco cuando Sakura toca su herida, y lo que quedaba de dolor en ella gradualmente se disipa hasta no quedar nada. Un grato adormecimiento toma su lugar, y Sakura sonríe con satisfacción al ver su triunfo, y Karin, arrullada tal vez por un falso sentido de seguridad, bruscamente dice.

-Fuiste compañera de Sasuke.

Sakura no se ve sorprendida por eso. De hecho, si su suspiro resignado dice algo, parece que estuvo preparándose para esto. Karin la ve con nervios antes de que Sakura se recline sobre el buro con una sonrisa derrotada.

-Lo era,- dice ella. –Lo soy.- Se corrige.

-Intentó matarte-Karin lo dice, no por ser mala pero su voz sale dura aun así, siempre ha sido así. Ella es mas dura de lo que pretende ser, a diferencia de Sakura, pero siempre ha sido así. Para mantenerse viva todo este tiempo, ha tenido que ser dura y aunque desea que no fuera ese el caso pero lo es. Lo es. Tal vez pudiera ser diferente? Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, porque Sakura, con su dulce y calmado chakra, le esta contestando.

-Ya lo sé. Yo también lo intente matar. Sé que debes odiarme por no odiarlo…después de lo que te hizo…fue reprochable, Karin-san, espero que lo entiendas. Pero si tú fuiste compañera de Sasuke-kun todo este tiempo, entonces sabes que…esa _persona _que vimos ese dia…ese no era Sasuke-kun.

Karin esta asombrada una vez más.

Sakura, brillante y cálida, un médico y una persona que ayuda y todo lo que una chica siempre ha querido ser desde el principio de los tiempo, está protegiendo a Sasuke. Lo está defendiendo, llamándose su compañera, aun después de todo lo que él le ha hecho a ella, a sus amigos, al mundo. Esta a su lado. Le llama Sasuke-kun sin titubear. Le pide disculpas a Karin por él, aun cuando fue la mano de Sasuke la que se empuño en su pecho con la intención de matarla, de deshacerse de un obstáculo, y las manos de Sakura las que la arrastraron a gritos y golpes de los brazos de la muerte.

Y Karin mira a esta mujer tan bonita con sus hermosos ojos y su muy bonita sonrisa y todo lo que puede pensar es que esta chica es buena, y que esta chica merece cosas buenas, y que esta chica es alguien quien algún dia le podría agradar a ella.

Y recuerda que ella no es la única que Sasuke ha lastimado. Recuerda la manera en que Sakura lloro ese dia mientras la sanaba. Recuerda la manera en que Sasuke la tomo por el cuello con toda la intención del mundo de derramar su sangre y apagar su brillante chakra en su infernal enojo.

Y sus manos se vuelven puños mientas Sakura concluye su revisión y calladamente se despide. Porque ve como Sasuke ha lastimado a esa linda chica con el lindo corazón, y se encuentra odiándolo por una razón totalmente diferente.

Karin se encuentra en el bar, aislada y en libertad condicional, lo que sea que eso significa. Probando su valor a Konoha.

La guerra ha terminado. Todo está bien en Konoha, excepto por los funerales.

Tantos shinobi y kunoichi hasta civiles, todos perdieron sus vidas en la pelea contra Madara y Kabuto y el mal. Son vencedores, orgullosos vencedores y Madara y Kabuto están muertosmuertosmuertos, pero no parece victoria acudir a seis funerales al dia para los orgullosos fallecidos.

Así que Karin, actuando como kunoichi de Konoha, con todo y su banda ninja, se sienta en el bar sola e intenta ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Nunca funciona, y ella lo sabe. No es bueno que una dama se pierda completamente en el alcohol porque el alcohol solo adormece temporalmente, pero solo temporalmente. Pronto sus problemas regresaran y cuando lo hacen regresan mas fuertes que nunca. Rápidamente la agradable sensación de adormecimiento se va y en su lugar llegan sueños y pesadillas y tristeza y _el ahora que voy a hacer._

Aun así, es un bar agradable, piensa ella. Últimamente se viste diferente, ya no usa blusas ajustadas o mini shorts. Es bueno no tener que preocuparse tanto por su apariencia porque todos en Konoha son amigables, y ella no necesita recurrir a su apariencia para relacionarse con las personas. Ha sido aceptada tan rápido que le asombra, porque, que no saben que ella es una criminal? No saben que sus manos están manchadas de sangre, que una vez fue su enemiga?

-Es por la guerra, sabes?- Karin no lo dijo en voz alta pero aun así su pregunta le es contestada, y levanta la vista, sorprendida de ver a Sakura desplomarse en el asiento a lado de ella y pedir un trago que parece muy fuerte y potente para alguien tan pequeña y linda como ella. Sakura está cansada. Tiene ojeras y su cabello está en una cola de caballo desaliñada y simplemente no hay justicia en este mundo porque aun es tan _bonita._

-Qué es?- pregunta triste, mirando su trago y preguntándose porque no se rellenan automáticamente.

-Todos quieren empezar de nuevo.- Sakura continua. Bebe lentamente del vaso y Karin ve que no es la única que quiere ahogarse en licor y negación.

-Hay tanta muerte, tanto dolor, dolor en el corazón que nadie tiene suficiente energía para sospechar de ti. Todos están dispuestos a seguir adelante, poner todo esto detrás de ellos. Y tu Karin-san?

Al parecer, Sakura es franca. Y esto es bueno para Karin, porque ella no es franca para ser mala, ella es franca para que sus palabras no sean malinterpretadas. Después de tantas semanas de rehabilitación y recuperación y de besarles a todos el trasero, es bueno escuchar la pura verdad.

-Sí,- suspira ella. –Sí, lo estoy.

-Me alegra escucharlo,- Sakura dice con una voz cansada. –Así que ahora somos amigas.

-Puedes decidir así nada mas?- La voz de Karin no es desdeñosa. Realmente está confundida. Supone que Suigetsu y Juugo son sus amigos, por lo menos amigables, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Tal vez Sasuke en algún punto pudo haber sido considerado su amigo. Pero ella nunca ha tenido una amiga mujer, nunca en toda su vida, y es así como empiezan las amistades entre mujeres?

-Porque no? Brindo por reconstruir y recuperar y lo que-mierda-sea yo solo quiero beber.

Karin choca su vaso con el de Sakura y brinda con ella.

Se podrían convertir en buenas amigas, piensa, mientras el alcohol pasa por su garganta y calienta algo muy cercano a su corazón.

Semanas se vuelven meses y Sasuke aun está en prisión y Suigetsu y Juugo están en una misión y Karin esta como interno en el hospital y tiene amigos.

Sus talentos son apreciados por todos en el Hospital de Konoha y se siente tan bien ser necesitado; ser necesario, ser apreciado por lo que ella es y lo que puede hacer y lo que quiere hacer, que es ayudar. Sakura es su superior y Karin sabe que jamás podrá igualar su habilidad pero ella quisiera ser como Sakura. Sakura, quien sonríe y sana y rompe rocas y dobla montanas como le place. Así que toma esa dirección y aprende medicina y a sanar y ella _jamás volver a ser usada. _

Sakura es su amiga más íntima en Konoha y entre más aprende de ella, más odia a Sasuke por lastimarla. Pero ya no quiere pensar en Sasuke más. Así que ella se junta con Sakura en el trabajo y después del trabajo y entonces conoce a Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura y también a Hinata, otra amiga, y muchos realmente, realmente lindos muchachos quienes la aceptan como uno de ellos casi inmediatamente.

Ella tiene amigas mujeres. Una idea que una vez hubiera sido desechada y etiquetada como ridícula y ahora se da cuenta que le estaba faltando algo _necesario. _La amistad es algo más hermoso de lo que ella hubiera soñado, la amistad construida sobre cosas en común y diferencias, la necesidad de compañerismo y la capacidad de amar a alguien y de ser amado, en vez de un acuerdo de trabajo construido sobre una necesidad mutua. Y eso fue todo lo que Karin tuvo, antes de Sakura y los demás.

Konoha está siendo reconstruida lentamente. Y Karin usa su banda de ninja con orgullo porque ahora tiene una aldea, y sus compañeros regresaran pronto y hasta encontró un primo en Naruto lo que significa que tiene familia y es una buena familia, hay más sobre Karin que solo _nada mas que un sensor de chakra para Orochimaru Orochimaru Orochimaru._

Y está aprendiendo a ser amiga, a ser kunoichi, una verdadera compañera. Quiere proteger a esta gente como ellos la protegieron a ella. Quiere poder mantenerlos lejos del peligro y seguros para que todos puedan ir a beber juntos y para que ella tenga a alguien a quien decirle adiós en el hospital y bromear y coquetear y reír y discutir con gente de la que se había perdido todo este tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y ella los ama, y es un amor desinteresado, uno que la abruma porque es capaz de darlo. Y ella siente que su chakra está cambiando, y siente que se hace más cálido y brillante y que está en casa aquí en Konoha.

El dia que Sasuke es liberado de prisión, Sakura está llorando en el bar.

Karin no la ha visto llorar desde el dia que se conocieron. No tiene sentido para ella, porque Sakura debe sonreír. Ella es médico y ayudador y una amiga, y la primera amiga real que Karin jamás ha tenido, y ella está destinada a sonreír y ser feliz y bonita y la sarcástica amiga de Karin.

En vez de eso, está sentada en el bar y parece tan pequeña y frágil con sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y sus hombros sacudiéndose con sus sollozos y Karin quiere matar a quien sea que haya sido.

-Que paso?- Demanda sin rodeos, y Sakura la mira a través de ojos rojos y llorosos, nariz roja y lagrimas derramándose en sus rojas mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun salió de prisión,- solloza ella. –Él…él vino y…él…

-_Que fue lo que hizo Sakura?_-Karin gruñe en una voz irreconocible a cualquiera, y el cantinero se ve con algo de miedo al alejarse de sus dos mejores clientas.

-Dijo…dijo que _lo sentía _–Sakura llora. –Y _me beso,_ Karin!

Karin no necesita escuchar más.

Encuentra a Sasuke casi inmediatamente. Su chakra es una tormenta pero no violenta como antes. Esta en conflicto porque esta frustrado con algo y ella odia que puede entenderlo tan rápido, pero necesita monitorear su chakra de ahora en adelante, ahora que está libre, solo en caso de que intente salirse de control y lastime a uno de sus amigos.

Estaba parado en el puente rojo por debajo del cual corría agua. Le daba la espalda, orgullosamente portando el abanico uchiwa en sus anchos hombros y su cabello negro se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás en el viento, pero por primera vez, Karin se encuentra inmune a su aspecto.

-Uchiha,- estalla.

Sasuke voltea y es aun más guapo de lo que ella recuerda, con obscuros ojos que la contemplan cuidadosamente pero no con odio, como antes. Su mandíbula está bien esculpida y fuerte. Alguna vez ella hubiera disfrutado una vista como está pero ahora está furiosa, está en modo Mamá Gallina y le va a patear el trasero por todo Konoha.

-Karin,- le contesta, su voz un suave barítono. –Yo…

-No te molestes, imbécil.- sisea ella. –Que es eso que oigo de que besaste a Sakura?

El retrocedió. –Siento lo de antes,- murmura. –Pero nunca estuve interesado en ti. Aun antes de que me fuera, yo estaba-

Karin supone que oír la prueba de que su interés en Sasuke nunca fue recíproco debería ser doloroso, pero no lo es. Y ella tiene una buena idea de por qué.

Lo ha superado.

Pero eso no significa que el no saldrá impune.

-Lo que paso antes, no te guardo rencor,- ella escupe las palabras como si fueran acido, y los ojos de él se abren ligeramente sorprendidos.

-Estabas perdido y yo no podía salvarte y _gracias a Dios por Naruto y Sakura. _Ellos no se rindieron, y no dejaron que te rindieras, como yo lo hice. Pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí. No estoy interesada en revivir el pasado, te voy a decir lo que va a pasar ahora.

Sasuke no se irrito. La siguió contemplando calmado, paciente, y Karin estaba tan feliz de que Naruto era su amigo porque este muchacho, este calmado, arrogante y amable muchacho debe ser el Sasuke que todos sabían que existía.

-Jamás la volverás a lastimar, jamás en tu estúpida vida,- Karin gruñe. –Ella merece _algo mucho mejor que tú, _y todos saben eso así que entiéndelo tú también. Ella es hermosa e inteligente y buena, es tan _buena _y si me entero de que la lastimaste no encontraran suficiente para poderte enterrar! Yo misma me encargare de que te ahogues en tu propia sangre Uchiha!

Sasuke exhala rápidamente por su nariz. Obviamente no esperaba eso de ella. Se mete las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspira.

-Ya no la voy a lastimar.

-Se que no,- Karin contrarresta, pero aun no termina. –Y vas a recordar que su cumpleaños porque es Marzo 28 y eso _importa. _Y nunca le vas a comprar flores de cerezo porque sus favoritas son cosmos y ella _se los merece. _Y nunca la vas a volver a dejar, me entiendes? Porque al diablo con Naruto y sus promesas, si la vuelves a dejar, yo misma te encontrare y _te matare._

Sasuke sonríe presumido, pero no es una sonrisa malvada. Es casi resignada.

-Aa.  
_

Todos están en casa esa noche y se sientan en el bar lleno de gente y es ruidoso y nada pacifico, y Karin está contenta.

Sasuke y Sakura están sentados a lado del otro. Él le está diciendo algo suavemente que la hace reír y su mano esta puesta ligeramente en su rodilla. Nunca son muy afectuosos con el otro, pero eso no es su estilo.

(Además Karin ha visto suficientes marcas en ambos para saber que en privado, son la pareja más _afectuosa _en Konoha por el momento.) Ella sonríe en aprobación al discreto anillo en el dedo en la mano izquierda de Sakura y recuerda que debe revisar los vestidos de las damas de honor en la boutique a primera hora en la mañana.

Parece que Sasuke cumplirá su promesa.

Un poco mas allá, Ino está sentada con Shikamaru, coqueteando sin vergüenza mientras él fuma y fuma e ignora las advertencias de todos de que esas cosas te dan cáncer. Y Karin cree que se ven bien juntos en una rara manera. Shikamaru necesita a alguien que lo mantenga en línea e Ino necesita a alguien a quien mantener en línea que a ella también la mantenga en línea.

Y también esta Kiba, quien coquetea con todas las mujeres aunque todas están tomadas. Y él está con Shino, callado y que se pierde, y Chouji, comiendo y comiendo y sin siquiera tomar aire. Y después esta Sai, quien llama a Sakura 'fea' y a Sasuke 'traidor', pero que se parece mucho a Sasuke y hace a Karin pensar que tal vez el Clan Uchiha no consista de un solo sobreviviente.

Y también esta Neji Hyuuga y su prima Hinata, tomada de la mano con el primo de Karin, Naruto, mientras Neji los ve con desaprobación, aun cuando los brazos de Tenten están alrededor de su cuello y Lee está corriendo en cirulos por todo el bar porque alguien le dio alcohol.

Y Juugo ríe mientras toma a lado de ella; no ha tenido ningún episodio desde que llego a Konoha, hace casi un año, gracias a Tsunade y Sakura y Shizune-sempai y _Karin_, quien ya puede ayudar y es importante y sana como Sakura. Y después también esta Suigetsu, quien la llama por un sobrenombre y su brazo esta alrededor de sus hombros, y ella le gruñe antes de que él le susurre algo sucio en el oído que la hace sonrojar y anticipar irse a casa.

Y este es su hogar ahora, se da cuenta, viendo las estrellas brillar tan fuerte sobre la aldea pacifica. La luz de la luna se refleja en su banda de ninja que la hace kunoichi de la vida. Y ella está sentada con sus amigos, su novio, con las personas por las que mataría y moriría, y Karin está feliz.

Y no suena a un final en lo mínimo.

NA: Bueno aqui hay otro fanfic de JinnySkeans el credito de esta maravillosa historia es de ella.

En lo personal me dio una perspectiva diferente de Karin. Y me hizo pensar en que si, hubiera sido una hermosa amistad no creen?

Bueno dejen sus comentarios...no tienen idea de cuanto les agradezco sus respuestas!

Hasta la proxima,

rxs


End file.
